


No looking back

by Thorinsfurcoat



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Everybody Lives, M/M, Post-BOFA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-06 06:21:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1103450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thorinsfurcoat/pseuds/Thorinsfurcoat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short flully, a little bit angsty drabble about two warriors in love about to attend a meaningful ceremony.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No looking back

**Author's Note:**

> This is my humble contribution for this pairing, I'm not exactly satisfied with it but then I'm never really satisfied with what I write! This is for Ladynorthstar, thank you again for that wonderful idea of a writing challenge!  
> Set in an AU version of the Hobbit where everyone survived the Battle of five armies.

“Are you sure you won’t regret this?”  
Thorin let out a loud sigh, swallowing back his slowly building anger at having to hear the same words for the fourth time that day, spoken once more with the same doubt, the same insecurity in the warrior’s voice. He gently reached for the hand currently braiding his long hair into the intricate braids he was expected to display at the ceremony and stilled it, entwined their fingers.

“I am already regretting it” Thorin said with a playful smirk as the warrior huffed indignantly. Dwalin mumbled a few unintelligible words and slowly pulled his hand free. Thorin briefly caught his gaze and silently stood up, facing the warrior with a tender gaze.

He didn’t want to go through the same words all over again, hear Dwalin once again expressing how he feared the other dwarves’ reaction, how he wished Thorin had chosen to marry a maiden who could give him heirs, how unusual it was for a king under the mountain to take a simple soldier as his consort. He didn’t want to explain once more that he already had two heirs and had long ago given up on the displeased glares and half whispered disapproving words he knew he would receive. 

Instead he reached up to gently place a hand at the back of the warrior’s head and slowly pushed until their foreheads were resting together. The little sigh he received in return made him smile; after all those years Dwalin never failed to make that singular little sound between a sigh and a approving hum every time he was pulled in that tender, intimate contact.

“If you have doubts about this then we should talk about it” Thorin said in a deep, gentle voice. He didn’t miss the expression on Dwalin’s face of surprise, then shock mixed with hurt. 

“I would never doubt our feelings for each other” the warrior replied, slightly tilting his head to the side so that he could brush his nose against the other dwarf’s. His hand went to rest in Thorin’s hair, softly stroking it until his thumb brushed against a scar he wished would never have been on his One’s skin, reminding him along with many other hidden scars on that cursed day on which he had found Thorin on the battlefield, unconscious, bloody and barely alive at all.

Seeing the guard’s troubled gaze Thorin pressed a soft kiss to Dwalin’s earlobe, gently nibbling on it, causing the other dwarf to gasp in surprise.

“Now don’t start with this” he said with a throaty chuckle, pulling the dwarf king away from his ear. Thorin stared at him, his face expressing nothing but pure innocence, the smirk on his face giving away just how faked that innocence was.

“And what will you do about it?” Thorin asked his grin widening, pleased at how quickly he had managed to wipe away that sad gaze from Dwalin’s face.

“I will take you as my consort first, then I will show you just what I plan to do” he said with a short squeeze to the king’s butt.


End file.
